


Broken wings wont hold you down - Joelay

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a questionably happy ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One life. It's all you had, but I wish it was more. The time seemed to slip by, not enough of it. Each day I would wake up to your beautiful smile, your laughter was the most precious thing and it only seems like yesterday we were chatting about your stupid roses."</p><p>Joel could never live without Ray, so he wrote down his last thoughts - then went home.</p><p>Based on the track from the RWBY OST - Wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken wings wont hold you down - Joelay

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cried, I'm so sorry for this ;_;  
> See end notes for the extended story - a tiny bit of ghost Ray's views.

One life. It's all you had, but I wish it was more. The time seemed to slip by, not enough of it. Each day I would wake up to your beautiful smile, your laughter was the most precious thing and it only seems like yesterday we were chatting about your stupid roses. They're not stupid though, they are lovely, like you. The days that flew by were the best of my life. There was just not enough days for me, there never were but they were cut so short. Ray, my beautiful Ray, one life isn't enough, isn't long enough, was never long enough for us. You had gone in n instant, a light that was snuffed out.  
  
I tried to be happy, tried to be patient. Waiting for you. The fight to save your life, it-, it- no. The hospital smelt so awful, so... surgical, too clean. You always smelt like roses, I wish I could have been there, holding your hand, but it wouldn't have worked. I tried to be patient, tried to wait. They saved you though, Ray, but you only spent 12 hours in the ICU before you...left me. Ray, I loved you.  
  
The shadows seemed to close in on me, everything was so quiet, so cold, so unhappy, so dark and painful that you took all my life with you. I spent so many nights awake, watching the clock, hoping, pleading, begging and screaming for you to come back. To come home. You never did though, and I can't change that. My life was so bleak, the days swept into months, swept into years but it felt like an eternity without you. The first time I left flowers at your grave was 6 years after you had died. Every time I tried my body froze and streams of tears ran down my face, my body shook and I couldn't move. Not without you.  
  
I hope you're not disappointed in me, I really hope you're not. I hoped that as the days went by it would get easier but it never did. The bed was colder, the table was smaller, the car was silent and ll I could do was act like I was okay when I really _really_ wasn't. I tried for you, Ray, but it didn't work. I wish you were here to dry my eyes, I wish I had wings like you. Be with you, fly with you, but I'm broken. I'm broken without you. I always was, and I always will be.  
  
I had no meaning Ray, I had nothing, I was wandering aimlessly, nothing was there. I couldn't think, didn't know, nothing was real. Everything rushed by me except you. Your smile that I could never see again. Your laugh I could never hear again, your hair I could never feel again, and your terrible cooking I could never taste again. I want it all back Ray, even if it was just a second with you I would do anything. I am doing everything. I really can't do it Ray -I can't live without you.  
  
Don't be disappointed, please forgive me. I promise, its okay. I can imagine you drying my eyes, telling me softly that I'm being silly. But I will Ray, I'm gonna fly with you. I want to. I need to. I will do. I hope I didn't make you wait too long, but I'm coming now. I love you so so so much it's killing me. It has. I'll be with you Ray, just wait a little longer.  
  
Love,  
Joel.  


 

 

  
"Ray. I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extended story-  
> Ray watched as Joel folded the letter and set it on his grave. Joel just sat there, listening to the silent surroundings, not really feeling the cold. He was already starting to feel drowsy, starting to go home to Ray.  
> “Ray. I love you.”
> 
> “Joel, you silly silly man. I was always there. But now we can be together again.”  
> Ray knelt down near Joel and help up his hand to wipe away the falling tears, but his hand only glided thorough Joel's warm cheek. Ray hovered a kiss over Joel's cheek and smiled when Joel sighed and closed his eyes for the last time.


End file.
